


I have to tell you...

by CheyanneChika



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M, Marriage, Star Wars References, Sweet, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Drabble-ish prompt: "before we consummate this marriage, there's something you need to know"But it's these two.





	I have to tell you...

"You ready to do this, boss?"

"It's already done, DiNozzo."

"Well, yeah, I know the wedding part but this is, it's different."

"It is?"

"You know it is."

"Did you want me to carry you over the threshold?"

"That's not-"

"Then what is it?"

"I gotta tell you something."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Are you secretly already married?"

"No, but-"

"Then it doesn't matter."

"But Jethro?"

"It  _doesn't_ matter."

"...Yes, Boss."

"So get over here."

"But I'm really-"

"Tony!"

"Jethro!"

"Fine, tell me then."

"..."  


"DiNozzo!"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Well, I know you know but-"

"We got married."

"But you never say it!  I mean, I know is the best line from _Empire_ and really I should be flattered that you're going all Harrison Ford on me."

"I love you."

"...Yeah."

"Don't make me say it again."

"Sure thing, Boss."

"DiNozzo."  


"Sure thing, Jethro."

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying my hand at Tibbs, let me know what you think.


End file.
